Stella Blanc
'Stella Blanc '(Stella Alexandra Blanc being her full name) is a secondary protagonist the Skyhigh Force series and the founding member of the titular group. History Her life was fairly normal - she was born at a year 10479 to a family with a long-lasting military tradition. During her teenage years, she had a short-lived relationship with Claude, someone who she will cross paths with many times to come. After finishing her education, she followed the family tradition and joined the Gindonian Air Force, before having to leave after 2 years, for reasons unknown. She considers this topic a really sensitive one, since she thinks by not completing her military service, she had stained the family honor. Perhaps because of that situation, she briefly moved to the Delheim, before finally staying in Vasera region, by the time actions of the comic take place. Personality She is a natural leader, due to her planning skills and determination in accomplishing the goals. She is however, a bit of a coward, preferring when other do the dirty job for her and staying safely out of danger. As of now she is learning to approach the dangers head-on. Another trait of hers is her frequent airheadedness. At first glance one could assume that's she's a bit of a ditz, because of her way of thinking, forgetting things or personality, but these traits don't determine her true self. Her lows are counterbalanced by her highs - ease of making new friends and a tactical mind are nothing insignificant. Abilities Due to her exposure to Droplet Diamonds at the time in the army, she has increased physical strength, (with only very mild increase in muscle mass instead of a drastic and big one. That state has been reported a couple of times before and after that in a variety of specimens) She is skilled in gun wielding, something she also learned in the army. Her gun, however, was modded, illegally or not, by a couple of other people, including her to some degree. Said mods allowed the gun to be enhanced by a number of modules with different attributes. Modules 'Trishot '- allows for two additional bullets near the main one, on top of increasing the number of shots, and their speed. 'Stream '- ditches bullets in favor of an immensely strong close-range wave of either fire, ice or electricity. 'Giga '- increases the bullet size 10 times in exchange for their slowed down rate of fire. A charge shot can be performed. 'Terra '- can produce special ground mines with programmable behaviors and properties. Ineffective against aerial foes. 'Chaser '- the bullets get swapped for piercing laser shots that follow the target's heat source. Can be enabled to follow their very atomic structure, but at a cost of a drastically decreased ammo capacity. 'Risk '- an all-purpose module that, instead of traditional shots, enables a variety of emergency functions that wouldn't be available otherwise, like an orb shield or a laser sword. However, said functions aren't as strong as an individual weapon meant for that purpose. Physical 'Roundhouse Meteor '- Stella puts all of her might into one spinning kick of an insane power, able to topple walls and even small buildings. However, she needs to both be on the ground and prepare the move for it to work. 'Piston Elbow '- a simple elbow that can be executed both on the ground and in the air. Its damage depends on how accurate it is, having a high chance to miss the target but being devastating when it hits, presenting a risk vs. reward situation. 'Blue Cyclone '- an attack with an average power, mostly consisting of simply spinning around. Used to deflect enemy fire. 'Jet Boost '- available when no module in her gun is inserted, discharging jet flame. She can control its intensity and, to a limited extent, its direction, allowing for limited aerial movement. When the gun is strapped into her back with special equipment, it can make a jetpack. 'Arsenal Boomerang '- Stella flings her gun at the enemy at high speeds, allowing it to return back. Its destructive capabilities, although unknown, are assumed by her to be rather low, so she usually uses this move as a last resort. 'Gravity Hammer '- Stella utilizes both of her arms to slam down any unfortunate enemy to the ground, at full power. What makes this move unique among other, ordinary moves, is the gold aura that emits from her fists during that specific attack. Its use is so far unknown. This attack only works in the air. She also briefly trained karate before her departure to Delheim, and seeks to continue the training after her interest in it renewed. Appearance She is a orange-haired, young woman of a medium-to-tall height. She has three curls on top of her hair, differing in size with each her hairstyle, which she changes rather often. Her most common, however, is a classic ponytail with a green hairband. The clothing she usually wears consists of a yellow T-shirt/tank top and brown, short "hot pants". Her choices in shoes change every so often, but in the comic, she wears black boots, a choice she regrets. Her eye color is olive, and that as well she wants to change in the future. Trivia - She is technically the second oldest character made (October 2015), only being predated by Claude by 2 months (August 2015).